


Lua Azul

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin é capturado na lua azul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lua Azul

**Author's Note:**

> **Título:**Lua Azul  
> **Autor(a):** Magalud  
> **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
> **Classificação:** Slash, yaoi  
> **Pares:** Recuso-me a dizer  
> **Resumo: **Remus Lupin é capturado na lua azul  
> **Data:** 30/04/06  
> **Alerta**: Zoofilia  
> **Comentários:** Resposta à Missão Surpresa da fanficbr, inspirada na música do Echo and the Bunnymen, "The Killing Moon", não em "Blue Moon", de Rogers e Hart

**Lua Azul**

Remus Lupin abriu os olhos, lentamente voltando à consciência. Descobriu que não podia se mexer. Olhou em volta e viu seu captor. Ele o encarava, com aquele sorrisinho que só erguia os cantos dos lábios. Típico.

– Você!

– Não devia estar surpreso, Lupin. Não é a primeira vez que estamos nessa situação.

– Isso é loucura. A lua cheia...

– ... é hoje. Você dormiu um dia inteiro. E é Lua Azul. Eu mal acreditei quando vi no calendário.

– Essas cordas não vão agüentar quando o lobo chegar. Não sei se você sabe, mas na Lua Azul, a fera parece estar duplamente enfurecida.

– Não sou estúpido, lobisomem. Por isso quero que beba essa poção. Wolfsbane, da melhor qualidade.

– Isso não o deixará seguro!

– Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso.

– Enquanto isso, eu só tenho que me preocupar em não matar você ou com a possibilidade de você me entregar a seu chefe, Voldemort.

– Eu já fiz isso antes?

– Você é capaz disso. Conheço você muito bem.

– Em outras palavras, você não confia em mim.

– Exato.

– Faz bem. Como bom Slytherin, eu não faço nada sem obter alguma vantagem.

– É isso que está esperando? Uma vantagem? Uma melhor posição entre os demais Death Eaters?

– Em todos os anos que nos conhecemos, você deveria me avaliar melhor.

– Considerando tudo o que aconteceu entre nós esses anos todos, nossa atual situação chega a ser surreal.

– Hum, surreal é uma boa palavra. Mas nada disso importa agora. É hora de induzir você a convencer o lobo.

– Você é pervertido.

– Você me conhece há bastante tempo. Então, seu namoradinho reaparece e aí acabou tudo entre nós. Ainda bem que ele morreu. Se Black tivesse sobrevivido, nós nunca mais nos veríamos de novo, não é? Foram 12 anos. Enquanto ele estava em Azkaban, nós nos encontrávamos. E agora esses encontros ao luar estão de volta. Pessoalmente, estou muito satisfeito. Em todos os sentidos, devo acrescentar.

– Eu amaldiçôo o dia em que você presenciou a transformação. E me culpo pelo que aconteceu depois.

– Não foi culpa sua. Foi o lobo. E eu me arrependo de tê-lo deixado saber o que tinha feito.

– Mas... Foi uma violência! – Lupin abaixou a cabeça, horrorizado. – Foi... estupro.

– Oh, bem, talvez da primeira vez. Mas eu voltei para mais, não voltei?

– E isso ainda me espanta. Você _gosta_ disso?

– O que não há para se gostar? Merlin, o sexo é inigualável. Por que você acha que volto sempre? Porque ninguém pode me dar isso, Lupin. Você é um animal. Eu fico sem poder sentar três dias depois da lua cheia. Sem contar que existe sempre o perigo. O risco me excita.

– Você é pervertido, doente!

– Já me disseram coisa pior. – Risinho. – Mas nunca fiquei tão satisfeito. Francamente, tenho até medo de experimentar dormir com você, Lupin, porque você não vai chegar aos pés do lobo.

Lupin abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Droga, ele se sentia prostituído. Um pedaço de carne.

– Por favor. Não.

– Não vou abrir mão da minha trepada mais gloriosa. E na Lua Azul, então... – O homem sorriu, quase lambendo os lábios, numa mistura de impaciência, perversão, expectativa e contentamento. – Aposto como vai me deixar todo quebrado. Talvez eu tenha até que chamar alguém de St. Mungo's. E não fique assim. Serão apenas algumas horas, enquanto a lua sai. E vai ser a qualquer minuto. Melhor eu me preparar.

– Por favor – implorou Lupin, lutando contra as cordas. – Prefiro que me entregue a Voldemort. _Por favor._

O outro o ignorou completamente, tirando todas as roupas, dispondo-as no chão para se deitar em cima. Uma vez ele tentara levar o lobo para a cama, mas o animal ficara tão irritado e violento que destruíra o móvel e retalhara o colchão.

E, no final, pensou ele, era melhor assim. Trepar no chão, como um animal, sendo subjugado até o último fio de cabelo.

– Ao menos, deixe a camisa – pediu Lupin. – Para não arranhar as costas.

– Prefiro assim. As garras afundando na minha pele, o sangue... Eu não seria um Death Eater se não apreciasse a estética da violência.

Do jeito que ele já estava ereto, não havia dúvidas de que aquilo era a verdade.

Após uma cuidadosa preparação e devida lubrificação (que dificilmente faria diferença no resultado de lesões e cortes), ele ficou deitado sobre suas capas e as demais roupas, esperando a lua nascer. Quando ela, gloriosa, deu o ar de sua graça no céu e Lupin se transformou, ele não se mexeu, maravilhado. Ele adorava ver a transformação. O rosto contrito de dor, os músculos se alongando, os pêlos brotando, os dentes e garras crescendo, o olho mudando, o corpo poderoso, capaz de quebrá-lo em dois com um golpe só... Era um espetáculo a se apreciar. Apesar de ser um homem que rapidamente se entediava com eventos que se repetiam, ele assistia a esse espetáculo todos os meses sem jamais se cansar dele.

O corpo poderoso, de membros longos, estava ereto, sustentando-se em dois pés. O mesmo ar de um animal assegurando sua dominância sobre o outro. Longe dele procurar desafiar o lobo. Ele se pôs em posição: de quatro, os cotovelos no chão e o traseiro empinado, sem deixar dúvidas, até para uma fera, sobre quem mandava no pedaço. A mensagem foi compreendida. A postura do animal deixou de ser agressiva.

O lobisomem se aproximou, farejando as roupas e o corpo exposto. Aparentemente, o animal aceitou a submissão, e usou seu peso para imprensar sua presa, rosnando ameaçadoramente até que o humano se deitasse ainda mais. O homem ainda temia que, um dia desses qualquer, o lobisomem o mordesse e o deixasse em desgraça com o Lord das Trevas, mas parecia que não seria aquele dia. Um suspiro abandonou o Death Eater quando o lobo o soltou, preferindo cheirar-lhe o cabelo, depois as axilas, e, finalmente, as nádegas.

A língua áspera e quente surpreendeu-o ao lamber-lhe a racha entre as nádegas, mas ele ainda teve o reflexo de erguer os quadris um pouco, facilitando o acesso. A fera lambeu-lhe a entrada, antes de tentar enfiar a ponta da língua no local que obviamente se preparava para invadir. Os próximos a serem lambidos foram os testículos, já semi-rígidos, num misto de tesão e terror. O focinho afilado facilitou que a língua comprida atingisse a ereção a meio pau, incluindo a pontinha que já vazava um pouco de líquido seminal.

Num movimento brusco, ele fez o humano virar-se e violentamente colocar-se deitado de costas. Era a humilhação final: a barriga para cima. Qualquer animal sabia que essa era a prova mais cabal de submissão. O Death Eater, acostumado a controlar e a intimidar, sentiu as faces queimando, um misto de terror, vergonha e tesão. O focinho foi direto para o meio das pernas, e a língua começou a fazer sua mágica, os testículos se retraindo ainda mais. Ele gemeu, e o lobisomem rosnou, mas não ameaçador. Era um rosnado de vitória, de instinto de acasalamento.

As lambidas logo deixaram o humano arfando, a ereção completa, e o lobisomem parece ter sentido isso, pois começou a se movimentar cegamente, virando-o novamente de bruços antes de puxá-lo pelos quadris, tentando acertar a entrada. Quando acertou, o homem urrou.

Seu corpo desabou, imprensado contra o chão, a ereção dolorosamente presa entre seu corpo e as roupas espalhadas no piso. Uma força poderosa entrou-lhe corpo adentro, implacável, irresistível, em estocadas vigorosas. A cada investida, ele gritava, misturando dor e prazer como tanto gostava, sentindo os costumeiros ferimentos e tecidos rasgando, apesar de toda a preparação e lubrificação. No final, o sangue era o melhor lubrificante.

Então a fera achou o ângulo certo e estimulou sua próstata violentamente. Foi quando ele abandonou totalmente o controle, e em poucos segundos estava gozando desesperadamente, as mãos agarrando as vestes, a testa raspando no chão a cada estocada, um urro tão animalesco quanto o da fera que o possuía.

O lobisomem não diminuiu o ritmo mesmo enquanto ele gozava, e nem depois que ele parou de gozar. Aí mesmo é que a mistura de dor e prazer foi demais e o Death Eater quase desmaiou com a combinação, mas foi mantido acordado pelo constante bombear. Sentiu o nó canino invadindo na sua pequena entrada. Ele começou a se sentir tonto, seus nervos superestimulados a deixá-lo semi-consciente.

O líquido quente passou a preenchê-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que o nó se colocava no lugar e sua ereção retornava. Era sempre assim: com o lobo, ele podia ter até cinco ereções na lua cheia. Além disso, ele também tinha se conscientizado do nó canino dentro de si, convencido de que se tentasse se livrar dele poderia causar danos profundos ao seu corpo – ele poderia começar a sangrar perigosamente. Não, o melhor a fazer era relaxar e deixar que o nó se desfizesse naturalmente.

O lobisomem parou de bombear, sentindo o nó estabilizando. A pressão extra no esfíncter poderia durar entre 15 minutos e uma hora, e o homem sentiu seu membro dolorido de tão ereto que estava. Tomou providências ali mesmo, com suas próprias mãos, para aliviar-se, procurando não sobressaltar o lobisomem, mas sem poder evitar sujar as capas que lhe serviam de forro no chão.

Com o segundo orgasmo, ele estava mais consciente do peso da criatura, do seu calor animal e dos seus pêlos ásperos contra sua pele macia. O lobisomem continuava a ejacular, preenchendo-lhe todo com o líquido quente. Ele tentou buscar um meio termo entre o desconforto da situação e a possibilidade de mais prazer.

Sim, porque nada dava mais prazer do que se ver assim humilhado, submisso, à mercê de uma criatura cuja única intenção era satisfazer seus instintos animais mais básicos. Aquilo era tão mais excitante que qualquer de suas prévias experiências com brinquedos sexuais, escravos ou outras criaturas. E isso era dizer alguma coisa porque, como Death Eater de muitos anos de experiência, ele podia ser pervertido como poucos.

Mas agora ele estava totalmente indefeso, cheio de tesão e de dor. Nunca tinha imaginado gostar da submissão, mas o prazer que o lobisomem lhe dava era inebriante, viciador como uma droga Muggle grosseira.

O homem conseguiu agarrar seu membro, mais uma vez rígido, debaixo de seu corpo, ainda esmagado sob o peso da fera. Desta vez, durou mais, bem mais, até ele se satisfazer, mas a dor estava começando a ficar anestesiada, e o prazer veio em ondas, mais uma vez sujando as vestes.

Foi quando seus próprios espasmos diminuíram que ele sentiu o nó dentro de seu corpo começar a se dissolver. O lobisomem também. Assim que foi possível, ele se libertou do corpo humano e deixou aquele lugar.

O Death Eater suspirou, os músculos doloridos reclamando tanto que ele temia sofrer de câimbras. Ele provavelmente ainda estava sangrando. Seu ânus gotejava sêmen. Ele virou-se de lado, tentando cobrir-se com as capas para se aquecer, pois seu corpo estava exposto à temperatura baixa de abril. Por alguns minutos, ele descansaria ali mesmo. Depois ele faria feitiços curativos para os tecidos rompidos e os sangramentos mais profundos.

Só depois ele vestiria as elegantes roupas, arrumaria o longo cabelo louro e pegaria a bengala de prata que abrigava sua varinha.

E contaria as semanas até a próxima lua cheia, para o próximo encontro ao luar. Infelizmente, não seria uma outra Lua Azul.

Havia coisas que nem um Malfoy podia controlar, pensou, infeliz.

**The End**


End file.
